Mission, neige et amour brûlant
by Velana88
Summary: C'est au cours d'une mission dans le nord que des sentiments inattendus vont naître entre eux. Bien sûr, ils sont les premiers à l'ignorer et cela ne va pas être aussi simple à comprendre. Roy/Ed
1. 1 Mauvaise surprise

**Mot de l'auteur**** : Bonjour, bonsoir ! Bienvenue sur cette nouvelle fanfiction Roy/Ed qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit bout de temps, m'empêchant de me concentrer sur le précédente. J'ai finis par craquer, l'envie de la coucher sur le papier numérique était trop forte. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'ai essayé de respecter au mieux le caractère des personnages, en particulier celui d'Edward et de Roy. **

**L'univers de FullMetal Alchemist et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa. Je n'écris pas cette fanfiction pour en retirer de l'argent, juste par pur plaisir. Bonne lecture !**

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et s'écrasa contre le mur dans un grand fracas. Sur le seuil se tenait un être aux cheveux dorés tremblant de rage, le regard déformé par une haine sans commune mesure, et tenant dans une main un papier aux allures officielles qu'on avait, à priori, chiffonné avec hargne. Sans nul doute, le FullMetal Alchemist ne débarquait pas dans ce bureau pour prendre le thé.

- VOUS !

Non. Ni une tasse de café. Riza s'écarta pour laisser passer l'adolescent dont l'aura meurtrière ne cessait de croître au fur et à mesure que la distance entre lui et le colonel diminuait. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsque le blond jeta sans aucune retenue la boule de papier froissée devant lui. Bras croisés, le jeune homme attendit ensuite que son supérieur daigne lui donner des explications convaincantes concernant le document qu'il venait de lui rendre avec tout le tact dont il pouvait faire preuve vu son humeur actuelle.

- VOUS BATTEZ VRAIMENT TOUS LES RECORDS DE BÂTARDISE !

Roy se massa l'oreille mais la colère de son petit subordonné ne l'atteignit pas. Pire, elle l'incita à exciter davantage les nerfs du plus jeune pour s'amuser. Voilà pourquoi il s'efforça avec lenteur de rendre un semblant d'apparence correcte à la feuille précédemment violentée, l'observa un instant avant de glisser d'une voix monocorde :

- Tu as oublié de signer en bas à droite.

La réaction d'Edward ne se fit pas attendre. Une flopée de jurons dignes de faire pâlir Kimblee ou Scar sortit d'entre ses lèvres. La seule partie un peu près correcte de sa tirade fut "Vous savez ou vous pouvez vous la carrer, votre signature ?". Entre temps un Alphonse un peu gêné venait d'entrer et de saluer Hawkeye tout en s'excusant de ne pas avoir réussi à retenir la tornade qui lui servait de frère aîné.

- Vous saviez parfaitement que je partais aujourd'hui ! Je vous en avais parlé ! Soit votre cervelle n'a même pas été fichue de retenir ça, soit, et c'est ce que je crois, vous avez tout manigancé !

- Allons FullMetal, dis-moi quel intérêt j'aurais à faire ça ? Quand tu pars faires des dégâts ailleurs, Central devient un havre de paix où même travailler devient plaisant. Ensuite, il me semble t'avoir un jour prévenu que les missions qui te sont transmises ne viennent pas forcément de moi. Celle-ci, précisa le militaire en désignant la feuille maltraitée du doigt, t'a été gentiment accordée par un général. Je crois que c'est plutôt ta cervelle qui a du mal à retenir certains détails, Edward.

Les joues du concerné prirent une teinte cramoisie. L'air narquois et provocateur du colonel n'arrangeait en rien sa colère intérieure mais il était forcé d'admettre que son supérieur n'était finalement en rien coupable de la prolongation de son séjour à Central. Afin de couper court à cette entrevue qui tournait trop en faveur du briquet ambulant à son goût, il fit volte-face pour sortir au plus vite de ce maudit bureau.

- FullMetal !

La main posée sur la poignée de la porte, l'interpellé ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour balancer un "Quoi ?" dénué de toute bonne volonté.

- Sérieusement, n'oublies-pas de signer cet ordre de mission !

Jamais une porte ne fut fermée avec autant de rage.

- Nous voilà coincés ici encore une fois, grommela Edward à la sortie du QG. J'en ai marre, marre, MARRE !

Il donna un coup de pied contre le réverbère le plus proche symbolisant le colonel. L'air de rien, cela le détendit assez pour qu'enfin il daigne se demander pour quelle raison on le condamnait à ne pas quitter Central.

- Tu ne l'as pas lu en entier ? demanda Alphonse à moitié amusé et exaspéré par le manque de sérieux de son grand frère.

- Non. Je me suis arrêté à la phrase qui disait de ne pas partir de la capitale, avoua le plus âgé. Je refuses de retourner dans le bureau de Mustang ! Je suis sûr qu'il m'attend avec son petit air narquois sur le visage. Je le vois déjà me tendre la feuille sous le nez en se retenant à peine de rire.

Les deux frères reprirent la route vers l'hôtel leur servant de logement. Edward bouillonnait chaque fois que ses prunelles dorées s'arrêtaient quelque part. Il en avait assez de marcher dans cette rue commerciale. Il en avait assez de croiser des militaires partout, postés ici et là. Même les visages des habitants de Central commençaient à l'agacer. Ils les connaissaient tous à force de les voir chaque jour. L'aventure lui manquait. Il étouffait dans cette ville, dans cette routine qui lui pesait sur les épaules depuis plusieurs semaines. Heureusement que la bibliothèque existait et lui offrait un minimum de divertissement.

- On est jamais resté à Central aussi longtemps c'est vrai, observa Alphonse une fois dans leur chambre. Mais si on te demande que cela dure encore un peu, c'est surement pour une bonne raison, non ?

- Tss ... Tu parles !

Edward s'écroula sur son lit. Les missions qu'on lui donnait à la capitale restaient toujours dans la catégorie du ridicule. La plupart du temps, on le sommait d'aller offrir un coup de main à gauche et à droite. Il était généreux, l'alchimie devait servir au bien du peuple, mais réparer des fenêtres cassées, des véhicules ou des outils, ça allait bien cinq minutes. Il préférait les directives impliquant des enquêtes, de l'action. De quoi faire fonctionner ses méninges bien comme il faut et entretenir son corps. Celui-ci manquait d'exercice à la longue, les entrainements avec Alphonse ne suffisait pas à y palier.

- À mon avis, résonna celui-ci, tu recevras bientôt de nouvelles informations. Je suis sûr que cet ordre ne t'a pas été donné par hasard.

Son frère balaya l'air d'un geste las. L'ennui l'invitait à faire une sieste pour tuer le temps. Le cadet des Elric, lui, décida de sortir pour réaliser quelques emplettes. À son réveil, Edward ne manquera sûrement pas d'appétit. L'armure sortit de la chambre le plus doucement possible, traversa le couloir, et se retrouva nez à nez avec un visage familier une fois arrivé à l'escalier. L'uniforme de l'armée, les cheveux blonds et la cigarette entre les dents ne le trompa pas quant à l'identité de son propriétaire. Jean Havoc lui faisait face. La surprise passé, Alphonse s'attarda sur les feuilles que tenait le Sous-lieutenant. Apparemment, les nouvelles informations arrivaient plus vite que prévu. Il fallait maintenant espérer qu'elles n'allaient pas replonger Edward dans une colère noire.

- Bonjour Alphonse. Ton frère est là ?

- Bien sûr, attendez je vous accompagne.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre et qu'Alphonse annonça l'arrivée du Sous-lieutenant, Edward ne bougea pas d'un cil. Allongé sur son lit, les cheveux détachés et les yeux clos, il se contenta de remuer vaguement les lèvres pour prononcer un "bonjour" à peine audible. Le FullMetal débarqué en trombe au QG un peu plus tôt roupillait maintenant comme s'il s'agissait de l'être le plus calme au monde. Une vision presque attendrissante, c'est pour vous dire ! De quoi regretter d'avoir à la briser.

- Boss, j'ai une missive pour vous. Complémentaire de la précédente.

Bien obligé de remettre à plus tard sa sieste salvatrice, Edward grommela des paroles incompréhensibles avant de se relever. Autant en finir au plus vite. On allait encore l'envoyer à droite ou à gauche pour une sale besogne. Havoc s'installa à la fenêtre et décida d'allumer une cigarette pour la forme. Bien installé sur le rebord, il alluma son briquet et l'approcha de sa future victime.

- MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?!

La pauvre clope finit écrasée au sol, à quelques étages plus bas. Havoc, penaud, avait manqué de suivre le même chemin, surpris par l'indignation du FullMetal. Celui-ci relut le document officiel entre ses mains, puis le relut encore. Ses prunelles dorées décortiquaient chaque mot mais son cerveau refusait d'accepter l'information. À coup sûr, il s'agissait d'une blague destinée à le mettre hors-de-lui. Oui, une blague. De mauvais goût, mais une simple plaisanterie. Havoc allait se mettre à rire et lui tendre le vrai papier.

Malheureusement pour lui, le sous-lieutenant lui assura qu'on ne lui avait rien remis d'autre à lui transmettre. Le pauvre se retrouva alors face à un Edward Elric sur le point d'exploser, toujours sans comprendre la raison de cette soudaine tension ambiante. Se fut Alphonse qui osa demander plus d'explications.

- Frangin, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Il se passe que je vais devoir partir dans le nord avec ... Avec ...

Ed lui tendit la missive officielle, incapable de terminer sa phrase tant il demeurait abasourdi. Alphonse la lut à son tour et, bien qu'autant surpris que son frère, n'eut aucun mal à prononcer le nom de celui qui allait accompagner son aîné :

- Mustang ?

Havoc s'approcha avec prudence.

- Le patron va partir avec vous, Boss ? C'est une première ! (Enfin je vais pouvoir me remettre à draguer sans craindre qu'il me pique ma petite amie !)

- Ca va être un véritable enfer ! se plaignit l'adolescent en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Pendant ce temps, au QG, Riza observait le Colonel faire les cents pas autour de son bureau, sa propre missive en mains. Le Général Hakuro venait de sortir à l'instant, et Hawkeye ne demandait qu'à savoir pourquoi il avait affiché un air aussi satisfait. Roy finit par poser les deux mains sur son bureau comme si on venait de lui annoncer la pire nouvelle de sa vie.

- C'est pas vrai ... En fait on retenait Edward Elric ici le temps de décider si c'était lui ou un autre alchimiste d'état qui devait m'assister pour la mission qu'on vient de me confier. Ces enfoirés n'ont vraiment pas mis longtemps à choisir ...

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que le lieutenant comprenne ce que cela sous-entendait. Elle allait devoir gérer à elle seule tout le reste de l'équipe Mustang dans les temps à venir.


	2. 2 Débuts tumultueux

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça motive ! J'espère que la suite de l'histoire vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Edward bailla sans aucune retenue. Juste en face, son compagnon de cabine lisait tranquillement le journal. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il laissait croire. Bien souvent, Roy Mustang se désintéressait des articles pour porter son attention sur son jeune subalterne, amusé par son ennui. Edward avait l'habitude de voyager avec son frère, pas avec son supérieur. Du coup il restait là, le coude appuyé contre le rebords de la vitre, à l'ignorer superbement depuis leur arrivée dans le wagon du train. Le Colonel l'imagina rire, plaisanter, ou tout simplement discuter le plus naturellement possible. Un comportement que l'adolescent aurait certainement eu s'il portait une armure et le prénom d'Alphonse. Mais non. Face à lui, le blondinet restait muet et semblait vouloir le rester jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Roy s'en retourna une fois de plus à son journal, incapable de briser le silence. Après tout, hormis quelques pics, rien ne lui venait pour entamer une conversation. Avaient-ils seulement échanger des propos sans aucune intention de se moquer depuis l'obtention du titre d'alchimiste d'Etat d'Edward ?

- Excusez-moi, dans combien de temps on arrive ? demanda celui-ci au contrôleur venu vérifier leur titre de transport.

- Oh, dans deux heures environ maintenant, assura le fonctionnaire.

Edward le remercia avec un grand sourire avant de se remettre à observer le paysage, l'air plus serein. Roy replia son journal, hésita une seconde, puis ne tint plus.

- Ma compagnie est aussi désagréable que ça, FullMetal ?

Il n'obtint qu'un haussement d'épaule en guise de réponse. Le Colonel opta alors pour une attaque plus frontale histoire d'au moins réussir à lui arracher quelques mots.

- Si tu crois que cette mission est plus agréable pour moi, tu te trompes. Me voilà flanqué du plus jeune, et surtout imprévisible, alchimiste d'Etat du pays pour régler une affaire jugée de la plus haute importance.

Bingo. Deux prunelles dorées ne tardèrent pas à le fusiller sur place.

- Le gamin imprévisible que je suis s'en voit vraiment navré, ironisa Edward avec froideur. Pourquoi ne pas contester ce choix et appelé l'un de vos coéquipiers "dignes de confiance" ? (Il prit soin d'appuyer sur cette partie).

- Je suis coincé sur ce point malheureusement. Je le redis, FullMetal : notre mission a été confiée par un haut gradé dont les ordres ne peuvent être discutés.

- Peu importe qui a donné l'ordre, vous n'auriez jamais contesté. Pour grimper rapidement les échelons il faut savoir courber le dos, n'est-ce pas ? Et savoir se servir correctement de ses subalternes accessoirement ...

Roy, abasourdi par la répartie agressive et blessante du jeune homme, voulut d'abord croire qu'il essayait de viser là où ça fait mal pour gagner leur duel verbal. Mais le ton glacial et le regard tout aussi accueillant le força à admettre qu'il pensait ce qu'il venait de dire. Du coup, sa propre humeur se détériora à grande vitesse.

- Tu insinues que je suis le type d'homme qui aime manipuler les autres et qui n'a aucun scrupule pour arriver à ses fins ?

- Pourquoi, ce n'est pas le cas ? s'étonna faussement l'adolescent en face de lui. Regardez vous dans un miroir un de ces quatre et faites face à la vérité, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire presque cruel.

Roy s'aperçut qu'il froissait son journal et fit un effort pour se détendre. Cette insolence ne devrait pas le blesser. Il savait très bien ce qu'il valait, que les paroles d'Edward ne décrivaient en rien la vérité. Après réflexion, c'était même normal qu'il lui sorte des propos de ce genre. Il n'avait jamais nié le fait qu'il l'avait aidé à devenir alchimiste d'Etat en partie parce qu'il savait que cela allait avoir une bonne influence sur sa carrière. Et le FullMetal connaissait aussi son ambition de devenir Généralissime à n'importe quel prix. Pas étonnant en fin de compte qu'il ait une si piètre opinion de lui.

- Je suis sûr, ajouta alors le plus jeune, qu'à peine arrivé vous me laisserez faire tout le boulot. Vous draguerez tranquillement tout ce qui bouge et, une fois la mission accomplie, vous vous arrangerez pour récolter une grande partie des honneurs. Un peu comme avec l'attaque du train par ce taré que l'armée avait viré.

En fait, le mépris qu'éprouvait l'aîné des Elric à son égard prenait décidément tout son sens. Edward ne le connaissait tout simplement pas assez. Où plutôt il n'avait eu l'occasion que de connaître ses mauvais côtés. Peut-être qu'en découvrant d'autres facettes de sa personnalité, le FullMetal se rendrait compte qu'il n'était pas le pire bâtard égocentrique du pays, de quoi sans doute le calmer un peu. Quelque part, c'était une nécessité de faire preuve de bonne volonté pour mieux s'entendre. D'habitude, leurs entrevues duraient le temps de rendre et lire un rapport. Là, ils allaient devoir se côtoyer pendant plusieurs jours, deux semaines peut-être, voire même un mois ou plus. Leur mission ne permettait pas de calculer.

Le militaire laissa son subordonné jouer les mauvaises langues pour se pencher sur les ordres reçus. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'une rébellion contre le gouvernement se levait à Amestris. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois, loin de là, mais ce coup-ci l'armée rencontrait vraiment des difficultés à arrêter ceux qui mettaient de l'huile sur le feu. D'ordinaire, les rebelles se lançaient très vite à l'attaque. Là, ils restaient sagement dans l'ombre sans pour autant demeurer inactifs. Ainsi, une menace grandissante planait sur les dirigeants du pays et il fallait l'étouffer avant d'en arriver à une guerre interne.

Mais pourquoi l'avoir choisit lui ? On lui avait répondu qu'il était l'un des maillons forts de l'armée et qu'il risquait donc moins sa vie qu'un autre dans cette entreprise. Mouais. Disons plutôt que c'était l'occasion de se débarrasser d'un élément qui montait justement trop rapidement dans la hiérarchie au goût de certains, voilà la vérité ! S'il se faisait tuer, c'était une aubaine pour pas mal de gradés. Et histoire de maximiser les chances que cela arrive, on l'avait séparé de ses coéquipiers habituels pour lui en donner un qui demandait du fil à retordre. Logique. Ne devoir rester qu'à deux pour agir en toute discrétion ? La bonne blague!

- Vous en faites une tête ! railla Edward en l'observant pester intérieurement. C'est parce que j'ai tiré au clair vos intentions de fainéanter au lieu de bosser ?

- Pas vraiment non, lâcha Roy d'une voix un peu absente. Disons plutôt que l'hypocrisie de certains ne cessera jamais de me dégouter.

Confus, Ed le suivit du regard sans rien dire lorsqu'il se leva pour sortir de la cabine. Etait-ce son imagination ou bien avait-il vraiment aperçu un semblant de lassitude mélangé à de la colère chez le Colonel ? Il se demanda un instant qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le rendre aussi sérieux tout d'un coup, puis s'allongea sur la banquette. Ce n'était pas ses oignons après tout. Tant que cet enfoiré ne se déchainait pas sur lui pour évacuer ses soucis, il n'avait aucune raison de chercher à en savoir plus.

Oui. Aucune raison. Même si cela faisait sans doute déjà un bon quart d'heure que Mustang venait de partir. Il était sans doute aller draguer quelques passagères. C'était même étonnant qu'il n'ait pas commencé à le faire dès leur entrée dans le train. Il faudra qu'il le félicite d'avoir tenu aussi longtemps.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?! finit par s'énerver le blond au bout d'une demi-heure de solitude. Me dites pas que je vais devoir m'amuser à le chercher partout quand on annoncera que le train arrive en gare ?! Et après c'est moi le gamin ...

Il s'étira. Bordel, que c'était long ! Le temps passait quand même un poil plus vite quand le Colonel était là. À savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs vu qu'à part le regarder lire le journal et se disputer, il n'avait rien fait d'autre avec lui.

Il tourna la tête pour observer l'extérieur. Ils étaient maintenant dans le nord, plus de doute possible. Une fine couche de neige recouvrait les sapins et le sol. Il soupira. En plus de devoir supporter Mustang, il allait devoir redoubler d'attention. Le froid pouvait lui causer de graves dégâts à cause de ses automails. Vivement qu'Al et lui achèvent leur quête pour retrouver leurs corps d'origine. Il en était à repenser aux différentes aventures qu'il avait vécu d'hors et déjà avec son cadet lorsque la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit. Son supérieur venait enfin de revenir, tenant dans une main deux sachets à priori pleins à craquer.

- Je n'ai jamais vu une telle file d'attente dans un wagon restaurant, soupira Roy.

Edward sentit son estomac se réveiller à l'entente du mot "restaurant". Il était donc parti chercher de quoi manger ? Il aurait pu le prévenir au lieu de disparaitre sans rien expliquer ! En plus, ce goinfre avait pris de quoi nourrir un régiment à première vue. Il croisa les bras et toisa le Colonel avec son regard le plus moqueur.

- Ben dis donc, vous cachez bien votre jeu ! J'aurais jamais cru que vous pouviez manger autant ! Faites gaffe sinon votre image de play-boy va en prendre un coup !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, FullMetal ? Les trois quarts sont pour toi ! déclara le dit play-boy en déballant des petits plats tous plus alléchants les uns que les autres.

Le militaire se retint d'éclater de rire lorsqu'Edward écarquilla les yeux, visiblement choqué qu'il ait pensé à lui. Puis la surprise laissa place à une crise de colère. L'adolescent l'accusa de vouloir le gaver sous prétexte que bien manger aiderait à le faire grandir, autrement dit qu'il avait eu l'audace une fois de plus de critiquer sa taille. En vérité, Roy connaissait l'appétit féroce du plus jeune (les factures de restaurant régulièrement envoyées au QG en témoignaient), et avait pensé que lui remplir la panse le rendrait plus "docile" au moins jusqu'à leur arrivée dans la ville du nord. Peine perdue on dirait.

La fin du trajet en train arriva une heure plus tard, au plus grand soulagement de nos deux protagonistes. Avant de descendre sur le quai, ils prirent soin de revêtir un manteau bien plus adapté à la température régionale. Edward avait transmuté pour l'occasion un manteau à l'exact identique de celui qu'il portait habituellement, hormis que de la fourrure ornait la capuche et que le tissu était plus épais. Mustang, lui, se contenta du manteau officiel des militaires affectés dans les régions enneigées, aussi noir que ses yeux et affublé également d'une fourrure au niveau de la capuche.

- La vache, c'est encore pire que ce que j'imaginais ! lâcha Edward en plein milieu de la gare. On se les pèles !

Roy approuva mentalement sans pour autant se laisser autant aller que son subordonné. Vous ne le verrez jamais se frotter les bras tout en grelottant, ça jamais ! Il savait garder la tête haute, classe oblige. Il avait une réputation à tenir.

- Avant tout autre chose, il faut trouver un hôtel où loger. FullMetal, tu es un spécialiste en la matière, n'est-ce pas ? Je te suis.

- Vous voyez ? Vous commencez déjà à me refiler tout le boulot ! lança Edward en pointant sur lui un doigt accusateur. Vous avez de la chance que je sois pressé d'être au chaud sinon je vous aurais laisser vous débrouiller, quitte à devoir vous retrouver congelé après !

Ed n'eut pas à chercher longtemps. Une auberge se trouvait non loin de la gare, prête à les accueillir. Il ne prit même pas la peine de jeter un œil sur les tarifs, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne verserait pas un sou de sa poche. Roy le suivit sans protester. Il était impatient de débuter sa chasse à l'homme, histoire de clouer le bec à bien des gens à Central. Séjourner dans un hôtel de luxe ou tout juste bon à recevoir des clients lui importait peu. Ils verront si Roy Mustang se laissera abattre aussi facilement ! Tôt ou tard, ces crapules corrompues devront l'admettre pour de bon : il était le prochain candidat au poste de Généralissime.

Un coup de coude le sortit de ses ruminations.

- Tenez, votre clé. M'en voulez pas, j'ai demandé à ce que nos chambres soient pas mal éloignées l'une de l'autre.

En montant les escaliers menant à l'étage, le Colonel lui fit savoir que ce n'était pas une très bonne décision. Si l'un d'eux se faisait attaquer durant la nuit, l'autre pouvait ne rien entendre ou arriver trop tard pour intervenir. Ce à quoi le FullMetal rétorqua qu'il savait se défendre tout seul et que, étant donné qu'il ne risquait pas de se mettre à pleuvoir dans une chambre, son supérieur en était tout autant capable. Leur collaboration promettait vraiment d'être fastidieuse ! Vivement que le lieutenant les rejoignent.

Parce que oui, contrairement à ce que pensait le blond et à ce qu'il avait laissé sous-entendre dans le train, il n'allait pas respecter les ordres jusqu'aux moindres détails. Il avait déjà pris quelques dispositions pour contourner les règles. Encore juste un peu de patience.

Il entra dans sa chambre pour prendre ses aises et laisser le temps à son jeune coéquipier d'en faire autant de son côté. Il observa les lieux et en retira que cela aurait pu être pire. Les meubles se limitaient au strict nécessaire (lit, armoire, table de chevet) et une porte donnait sur une salle de bain loin d'être spacieuse mais équipée du minimum vital. Le tout paraissait tout de même bien entretenu et cela constituait un bon point non négligeable.

Edward posa sa valise dans sa propre chambre, identique à celle de son supérieur. Cette auberge proposait un confort décent, assez sobre, largement suffisant. Un peu plus de luxe ne lui aurait tout de même pas déplu car l'armée devrait payer plus cher pour l'avoir forcé à devoir faire équipe avec Mustang. Mais bon, tant pis. D'ailleurs, il serait peut-être temps que son supérieur lui explique la raison de leur escapade dans le nord. Il ne savait presque rien hormis qu'il s'agissait d'une enquête pour laquelle on avait juger bon qu'il devait assister ce coureur de jupons incompétent. Une enquête sur quoi ? Aucune idée. Celui qui avait taper son ordre de mission ne s'était pas fouler. Un peu plus de détails seraient les bienvenus.

Avant d'aller réclamer des informations supplémentaires, il décida de faire quelques échauffements. Cela lui faisait toujours du bien après un long voyage en train, et puis cela l'aidait à évacuer la tension qui l'habitait depuis leur départ. il n'en revenait toujours pas d'être actuellement à des kilomètres de son frère, en compagnie de l'homme qui l'agaçait le plus au monde. Il commença à s 'étirer une fois son manteau jeté négligemment sur son lit. C'est vrai quoi, pourquoi lui ? Il aurait même préféré assister Armstong l'exhibitionniste.

On frappa à la porte. Occupé à fléchir une jambe et à en tendre une autre en positon accroupie, Edward n'interrompit pas son exercice pour donner l'autorisation d'entrer.

- FullMetal, tu as ...

Le militaire s'interrompit, stupéfait de surprendre son subordonnée en plein échauffement. Etant donné les circonstances, les yeux de Roy détaillèrent plus en détail la silhouette du blond. Le FullMetal, à première vue, pouvait paraître assez chétif, voire efféminé. Mais quand on regardait bien, on pouvait voir des muscles, discrets mais bien présents, se dessiner par exemple au niveau de ses bras. Cela lui ressemblait bien d'incarner en quelque sorte la force qui ne se dévoile pas tout de suite.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? finit par demander Edward sans le regarder, imperturbable dans sa séance d'étirements.

- Rien. Juste te prévenir que tu as quartier libre jusqu'à demain. Profites bien parce que dès le petit matin, je te traînes hors du lit pour que tu viennes boire un verre avec moi dans le bar le plus proche.

Ok. Pour la peine, cela valait vraiment le coup de ne plus bouger et de dévisager le Colonel avec une franche incrédulité.

- ... Pardon ?


End file.
